More Than Just Duffers
by breeutiful
Summary: Their lives are like a never-ending rollercoaster. Features Hannah, Ernie, Justin, Zacharias, Susan, Megan, Wayne, Eloise and Rose. A hundred drabbles/one shots, Hufflepuff-centric. Various pairings.
1. Justin: Balloon

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I was J.K. Rowling.

Challenge/Characters: 100 Drabble/Oneshots Challenge given out on HPFC. The characters will be various Hufflepuffs.

Status: First drabble out of one hundred.

* * *

It grows bigger and bigger, until it pops. Just like a balloon.

Justin has always hated telling people that he disagrees with them because it feels useless - it only leads to pointless cold shoulders, and usually ignites an argument that isn't resolved for days. He doesn't tell people, and maybe that's his problem. He keeps his true feelings bottled up inside.

He keeps quiet when Zacharias is being an utter git, and he doesn't storm off when Susan's flirting recklessly with Ernie. He doesn't push Hannah away when she's being too emotional, nor does he tell Wayne to just shut up about Daphne for once.

And then, one day, it gets too much; he bursts. He goes completely off his head during the middle of a debate in the common room, and his friends look completely shocked. He tells them to shut up and stop arguing because, "Dude, who cares if an astronaut or a caveman would win in a fight?"


	2. Eloise: Hideous

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I was J.K. Rowling.

Challenge/Characters: 100 Drabble/Oneshots Challenge given out on HPFC. The characters will be various Hufflepuffs.

Status: 2/100.

Authors Note: Thank you XxRandomxX for beta-reading this! :)

* * *

Eloise doesn't care that she's hideous.

She's given up on trying to be pretty, because she knows deep down that it's useless and that she'll always be her disgusting old self. She'll always be a bit frumpy, and due to her fine spell-casting skills - sarcasm - her nose will never quite be in the centre of her face. Eloise knows that for the remainder of her teenage hood, she'll wake each and every day to find herself still acne-ridden.

The snarky comments about her appearance hurt at first, but she's adapted and moved on. She's gotten used toem - just like she's gotten used to the fact that in the long run, there's more important things than a few spots. What do they matter when she's in the midst of a war?


	3. Susan and Justin: Pain

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I was J.K. Rowling.

Challenge/Characters: 100 Drabble/Oneshots Challenge given out on HPFC. The characters will be various Hufflepuffs.

Status: 3/100.

Authors Note: Thank you XxRandomxX for beta-reading this! :)

* * *

He finds her curled up in the bathroom after she got the news of her Aunt. She's a mess with tears running down her face. She's broken, fragile, and with one single fall she'd shatter into pieces - and at that moment, he takes a silent oath to always be there to mend her back together.

Justin sits next to her, slid his fingers through her warm hand and doesn't speak. He wouldn't speak until she spoke first.

"It's not true," Susan chokes out, "it's a lie. She's not dead! Tell me she's not dead."

And for once, Justin doesn't obey. "I'm sorry, Susie. So sorry. She's gone. Your Aunt's gone."

Susan closes her eyes and takes a few, shuddery breaths. "It hurts."

"I know, but it gets better. I promise," Justin murmurs, leaning his head against hers as it falls on his shoulder. "And at least now she doesn't have to watch the... she's in a better place. A place filled with the greenest grass you could imagine and bright yellow daffodils everywhere. A place where everyone is happy and they laugh all day."

"That's... Justin, don't be stupid," Susan tells him, "That's a load of crock... such a place doesn't exist."

"Yeah? Well, it used to," Justin tells her, swallowing hard. "And one day it will again. One day, everyone's going to be happy again."

One day.


	4. Hannah: Frog

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I was J.K. Rowling.

Challenge/Characters: 100 Drabble/Oneshots Challenge given out on HPFC. The characters will be various Hufflepuffs.

Status: 4/100

* * *

The story goes that if the princess kisses the frog, he will turn into a handsome prince.

When Hannah was young, she used to beg her mother to read her a bedtime story every night -- when asked which one she wanted to be read, Hannah always pointed to that one. The Frog Princess. Her mother complied, and Hannah didn't fall asleep until the very end of the fairytale.

But as Hannah grows older and discovers boys, she has enough sense to realise that unless the world was somehow turned upside down, no boy would ever turn into a prince if she kissed them. Boys these days didn't have enough manners to be a proper gentleman.

Hannah hastily scribbles this to Ernie one day during History of Magic, and she watches as he tries his hardest not to read it. He always gave in. A piece of parchment slid over to her: _Want to test that theory out? ;)_

Her cheeks flood with warmth and Hannah can't look at Ernie for the rest of the lesson without seeing his smug smirk.


	5. Megan: Bitter

Megan is just like her morning coffee - bitter and sharp.

She doesn't talk much, though, because people usually dislike the things which come tumbling from her mouth - perhaps it's because she speaks the truth. Every word she speaks piercingly harsh and bitingly accurate. Apparently, nowadays, people don't like hearing the truth.

During one lazy afternoon in the common room, Zacharias Smith has the nerve to pluck her book from her hands and ask her, "Jones, why are you such a bitch to everyone?"

"Bitch?" Megan echoes, arching an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me, but when did the hat ever say anything about Hufflepuffs being _nice_."

* * *

A/N: Whilst Megan may not be very nice, she does have loyalty, dedication and hard work underneath her belt. :) A huge thanks to XxrandomxX for beta-reading this! :)


	6. Wayne: Apple Sauce

Apple sauce.

Wayne's become addicted to it, he swears. Sure, he's always _liked _it but not to this extent. Ever since he saw Daphne Greengrass licking her lips after eating some, he's taken to imagining that it's what those soft lips of hers would taste like.

Sometimes Wayne thinks that he's not addicted to apple sauce, but he's addicted to Daphne.

And then he laughs because the thought is completely bonkers.

* * *

A/N: A bit short, but I hope you like it. :) I've got a question though: any pairings you would like to read in these drabbles?


	7. Everyone: No Way

"What . . . in Merlin's name is Hannah doing?" Ernie breathed the question as he collapsed into a seat next to his friends. He fanned his face with his hand. "And may I add, that it's darn hot in here?"

It was the night of the Yule Ball and Hannah had decided to attend with Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw in their year. At the moment, he was nowhere in sight and Hannah looked as though she was trying to strike up a lively conversation with Theodore Nott.

Unsurprisingly, the conversation wasn't exactly going well.

"Terry just broke up with her," explained Susan, barely casting a second glance towards the blonde. "It turns out that he likes someone else."

"Hermione Granger," added Justin, fiddling with his tie.

"We tried to be supportive, but she just kind of . . . drifted towards _him_," Susan muttered, sounding a bit peeved.

Justin paused before he said, "I think they're kind of friends."

"Yeah, I've seen them studying in the library together," Ernie started thoughtfully, "it's a bit stra -"

Zacharias cut him off with a disgusted snort. "Granger? Who'd like Granger over Abbott? Hannah's a lot better than Granger. She's sweeter, nicer, prettier . . ."

Looks were quickly exchanged, along with arched eyebrows. There was no way he had just _complimented_ Hannah.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 7/100. Thoughts?


	8. Eloise: Gorgeous

Eloise wants to be gorgeous.

Her parents have told her that she is pretty more than a dozen times, but that's what parents are supposed to do. They're supposed to make you feel like you're the most special girl in the whole universe even if you're not, and Eloise knows better than to believe them.

It was three in the morning when an incredibly drunk Wayne Hopkins stumbled into the common rooms, ruining the concentration she had sent on her Ancient Runes homework which was due in the morning. She looked up and he shot her one of his infamous cheesy grins.

"Ellie!" She winced at the nickname. "Ellie, you are so beautiful! We'd make pretty children. Want to come upstairs and try?"

"I think I'll pass," Eloise replied dryly, supressing a small smile. "I'm going to bed."

Seeing this as an invitation, Wayne winked at her. "I'll join you then, eh, love?"

Wayne might have been pissed out of his mind that night, but Eloise can't help but feel a little bit better about herself every time she passes Ron Weasley.


	9. Ernie: Down

It was bloody impressive.

Proper, pompous Ernie Macmillan had just finished downing his drink free of all traces of alcohol. His friends had just watched in awe. When Hannah reached out to stop him when he was half-way done, Susan slapped her hand away.

"Hannah," Susan began with a small grin. "Wouldn't want to ruin anyone's fun, would we?"

"Susie... I don't think it's right to just let him drown his sorrows into a drink," Hannah murmured, eyes wide. "I mean, it was just a girl."

"T'was not!" Ernie shot her a scandalised look, his words slurring as he reached over to pick up Zacharias' drink who scowled. "She was the love of my life! The most beautiful girl in school... _ever_. Oh, Mandy! You came and you..."

"He's officially smashed," declared Justin, watching as Ernie settled his arm over Susan's shoulders and squeezed her to him.

Susan didn't make a move to push it off. "I always knew he couldn't handle his liquor."

"He's a lightweight," Zacharias added with a smirk.

Justin struck out his hand to Zacharias. "You owe me five galleons."


	10. Hannah and Ernie: Red

Okay, so it was probably the most stupid thing to get worried about but Ernie managed to do it.

It had all started with Susan and her Witch Weekly magazine. She had gotten him addicted on it because... well, to quote Justin, "Dude, seriously, all the articles are epic!" Even Wayne grudgingly admitted that the magazine was pretty cool, even if it was for girls.

Ernie had been laying with his head in Hannah's lap, reading the magazine whilst holding it above his head. He scrunched his nose before putting it down on his lap, looking up at the blonde. He attempted to ignore the fact that she was mouthing a conversation with - seriously? - Zacharias Smith across the room.

"Han... Hannah... _HANNAH_!"

With an annoyed huff, Hannah pulled her attention away from Smith and looked down at Ernie. "_What_?"

"Hannah... I can't tie a cherry stem into a knot."

Hannah looked at him for a second before realisation dawned on her and she grinned.

"Hannah," Ernie pleaded, "This is serious!"

Hannah laughed, "You honestly believe that just because you can't tie a cherry stem, then you're a bad kisser?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"That's ridiculous!" Hannah declared.

Ernie frowned. "But what if I am? I mean, what if I'm a bad kisser?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Hannah blushed, and she managed to get out, "N-no."

"You stuttered," Ernie pointed out.

Hannah swatted at his arm, looking as though she was going to bury her face into a pillow at any moment.

"Which means your embarrassed," Ernie continued, "You're embarrassed to kiss me."

"I'm not," Hannah insisted, her cheeks turning an even darker shade of pink. "I just... don't want to kiss you."

"Why not?"

"Because!" Hannah exclaimed. "You just want to kiss me to see if you're a good kisser or -"

Ernie cut her off as he sat up properly and swooped in to seal his lips against hers, hands gripping her shoulders. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if she kissed back before he pulled away, half in shock. Hannah blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but she looked too embarrassed to get the words out. She stood up and rushed out of the common room.

Later in the dorms, Zacharias cornered him and told him, "I have dibs on Hannah, so hands off."


	11. Susan and Hannah: Watch

A/N: A bit angsty - okay, a lot angsty, but I liked writing it. :) This is set in the seventh year. :)

* * *

"They made me watch." Hannah's voice sounded distant, and not quite there. It was as though she was far, far away instead of sitting right next to Susan on her bed as she stared out the window.

Susan slipped her hand in Hannah's warm one, and gave it a small squeeze. It was a gesture of comfort, and pity, but also understanding. "Which class?"

"M-muggle studies."

"Who did they . . .?"

Hannah took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She tried to stop the tears - really, she did - but they somehow they managed to escape from underneath her lashes. "A first year," she whispered. "I don't know what his name was, but he was a Gryffindor."

"Which Slytherin did they chose this time?"

"Theodore," Hannah murmured. "It was Theodore, Susie. Only a couple of months ago, we were friends before Dumbledore died. And to see Theodore just... just torture some poor, innocent first year without a second thought is so scary. This little boy was screaming and crying and it was just . . . just . . ." Her voice cracked, "He could have done that to me. I know it sounds stupid, but he could have."

"It's not stupid," Susan told her gently. "You do know what's scary though, right?"

Hannah bit her lip. "What?"

Susan leaned close to Hannah so their foreheads were touching and said very seriously, "People who can turn into flowering shrubs."

Through her tears, Hannah found herself laughing at the childish reminder, and it didn't take Susan long to join in with her because even when you're in the midst of war, one of those most comforting things to have with you is a friend who can make you smile.


	12. Rose: Itch

A/N: A very minor character who I believe to be in the same year as Dennis Creevey. Enjoy, and thanks for the response to the last chapter, guys! :D

* * *

The fact that Rose Zeller enjoyed pranking was acknowledged by few outside of Hufflepuff.

One of the few who knew she liked pranking, probably knew a bit too well. Dennis Creevey of Gryffindor was her proclaimed 'enemy', and had been since their first year. Their attacks grew even more brilliant each time they struck, and by third year they had began an all out war on one another.

Weasley's Wizards Wheezes products were slipped in food and drink when the other wasn't paying attention, clothes were changed to undesirable colours, and sticking hexes were placed out of the blue.

Rose had one thing on her side though; the fact that she was a Hufflepuff. True to her nature, she struck in fair play and had the patience to wait. Dennis Creevey did not. When he turned her hair green a month ago, she had planned and waited for the perfect opportunity to attack.

She managed to put itching powder down his trousers the day of his date with Natalie McDonald.


	13. Megan: MP3

Megan has always had a thing for music.

She loves to dance, though few people knew this. Ernie Macmillan was one of the few.

One day in fifth year, he had managed to burst in on her skidding across the bathroom floor in only her school blouse, underwear and socks. She had been singing into her wand (a subsitute for a microphone) and dancing her heart out to the sound of her own voice.

As she finished, she heard an applause behind her. Megan had closed her eyes in horror before she turned around to face her witness with an awkward cough. Oh _God_, it was Ernie Macmillan. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks, despite her best attempt to stop it. "_What_?"

Ernie looked nothing but amused as he crossed his arms across his broad chest. "Encore. Encore."

"Oh, piss off," Megan muttered, beginning her search for her skirt which she had kicked off a while ago.

"You do realise that_ I_ am a Prefect, right? And _you_ are in the Prefects bathroom. In all fairness, I think it's you who should 'piss off'."

Finally finding her skirt, Megan slid it up her legs and zipped it. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and crossed her own arms. "Rose told me the password."

"Great. Glad to know Hufflepuffs are loyal," Ernie said dryly.

"Honest too," Megan added sweetly. "Now, I'm going to pick up the few shreds of dignity I have left, and threaten you."

"Oh, I'm scared Megan. So very scared."

With an annoyed huff, Megan went on, "I swear that if you tell anyone that you caught me doing... this, then I will hex you so bad that I will -"

"- rip my nads and leave you with a trophy which you'll keep in a glass on your bedside table?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Thoughts? Anyone you'd like to see centred for the next chapter? :)


	14. Susan: Flying

Susan falls hard and fast for Ernie, even though she knows Justin is in love with her.

It happens in their sixth year, and she's not completely oblivious to Justin's affections like everyone thinks she is. Susan knows that she could love Justin if she wanted to, but she choses not to because the thought of being in love at fifteen years old is too overwhelming.

She sees Ernie in a whole new light as she watches him in the library, quietly sleeping. She's hit with a sudden emotion - butterflies, perhaps. And, really who wouldn't be if they were around him? He was gorgeous with his beautiful, golden-toned skin and soft blonde curls and baby blue eyes.

Even though Ernie could be a bit pompous, you could brush that aside if you looked further than the surface. Ernie's incredibly intelligent, and he works hard - maybe a bit too hard. He's also loyal, and funny in that dry sense of humour kind of way. He's loyal, and he's willing to apologise whenever he's wrong.

From there on, Susan decides to fancy him and take a chance. And even if Ernie doesn't end up fancying her back, she always had Justin.

He would be her net to catch her if she falls.

* * *

Requested by mindreadingweirdo, so I hope you like it! Thoughts? :)


	15. Ernie and Hannah: Crying

Hannah's lips crushed against Ernie's, and she drew him closer against her. Her hand rested on the nape of his neck, and she broke away momentarily to tug her shirt over her head, then toss it to the side. At this point, she didn't even realise she was crying.

Ernie rested his forehead against hers and asked, "Hannah . . . Hannah, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm forgetting," Hannah murmured, her fingers tugging her pigtails from their bands. "Ernie, I want to forget. I need to forget. I have to forget. Please. _Please_." She was begging but she didn't care. It didn't matter because she needed to replace the memories of _Him_. Zacharias. She had to replace them, or else she'd break.

"Hey now." Ernie's rough fingers brushed away her tears and he said, "We can't fool ourselves, Han. We're not substitutes. You can't be my Susan, and I can't be your Zacharias. I'm sorry. So sorry." And then Ernie's hand pulled away, and he twisted the door handle before he hesistated.

Hannah watched him, waiting for the next move as she pulled her shirt back on. She watched him turn around to face her, and sort of grin made it's way on to his lips.

"I can't do what you want me to do. But I can do this . . ."

Hannah found herself wrapped in a hug.

* * *

Requested by AzureFalls, MidnightIsCalling and TheReal Ravenclaw. Sorry it's kind of angsty! But it was the only Ernie/Hannah I had in me. :P

Thoughts? :)


	16. Zacharias: Pyro

Zacharias Smith has a bit of an obsession with fire.

He leaned against a tree on the skirts of the Forbidden Forest, a hand holding a muggle lighter as he burnt the edges of a letter from his father. Once the parchment was nothing more than ash, Zacharias closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His father was so damn frustrating.

After taking a second to compose himself, Zacharias reached into the back pocket of his muggle jeans and fished out a cigarette. He held it between two fingers and light the end of the cigarette with a flick of the lighter before he raised it to his lips and inhaled deeply. His eyes fell closed once more.

"Smoking does horrid things to your voice, you know," came a sweet voice which he guessed was in front of him.

Zacharias cracked open his eyes and they locked with a pair of light green ones. He smirked, "Abbott . . . fancy seeing you here. Want a fag?"

"I'll pass," Hannah said swiftly, crossing her arms and observing him with a chiding look. "Zach -"

"- Don't call me that."

"Fine. Zacharias, what are you doing? I mean, smoking . . ."

Zacharias snorted. "What are you, Abbott? One of those muggle psychiatrists?"

"No! I'm a friend," Hannah replied, shaking her head. "And friends help each other."

"We're not friends," Zacharias said coldly, watching as her face adopted a hurt expression. He took a drag of his cigarette. "We're classmates. We're classmates who just so happen to be in the same year and house. Newsflash: I don't have friends."

"Maybe if you tried and thought before you spoke -"

"- I'd have friends? Reality check, Abbott: I don't want friends."

It took a second before Hannah said, "Yes, you do."

"No, I fucking -"

"- Don't swear -"

"- Don't tell me what to do. You're not my mother! My _mother_ is gone."

"Yeah, well so is mine. We're in a war, people die."

Zacharias took a hard, long drag of his cigarette. "Do you think I give two fucks about people having to die in war? I want my mother back. All I care about is what I want, and I want my mother back. She deserves to be alive than anyone else in this world. And get what I want, I get because it's all about me - it always has been about me."

"Zacharias . . ." Hannah reached out to put her hand on his arm, and he immediately shook it off her. She exhaled loudly. "You're impossible."

"And you're too stubborn for your own bleedin' good. Nothing I can do about it."

"I don't want you to do anything about it because you are an arrogant -"

Hannah's words faltered as Zacharias strode towards her, placed his hand on the back of her neck and roughly pulled her lips to his. She didn't react at first, but when she mustered the courage to do so, he was already drawing back and licking his lips to taste the sweet essence of _her_.

"Oh, my God," Hannah said, shock showing through her voice. "I just passive smoked."

"You taste just like strawberries, you know." Zacharias' eyes then narrowed into her face, and noted the small smile playing on her lips. "And you liked that way too much, didn't you?"

Hannah was all out grinning now. "Yes."

"Brilliant," Zacharias remarked dryly, forcing the words out. He awarded her with the utmost sexiest smirk he could give. "See you around, Abbott."

Before he headed back to the castle, he dropped the cigarette onto the grass and let it burn.

* * *

Requested by Chalcedony Rivers and TheRealRavenclaw. I have to apologise for using Hannah so much in these drabbles because I've used her for a lot of chapters so far! ;) Thoughts? Anyone you'd like to see in the next couple of chapters? :)


	17. Ernie and Megan: Hat

Ernie stared at the atrocity that sat upon his head.

It was a knitted, bright yellow beanie equipped with ear flaps and a pom pom to boot. To make matters even worse, his mother had made sure to charm the beanie to start screaming if it was a certain temperature and he wasn't wearing it.

As Ernie trudged down the stairs, he ran into the person he was least likely to escape teasing from. He let out a long string of obscenties in his head which his mother and Hannah would have been horrified at without a doubt.

Megan had fallen back, only just managing to catch herself by grasping his arms. Quickly, she was able to steady herself and she eyed his hat with an amused look. She put two fingers in her mouth and wolf-whistled. "Nice hat, Macmillan!" Within moments, she managed to snatch the beanie off his head.

"Megan," Ernie said evenly, "give me the hat."

Megan tapped her chin, and mocked an expression of thought. "Hmm . . . no."

As Ernie took a step forward and made a grab for it, Megan sprinted across the room - thankfully, most people had gone to breakfast - and she leaped onto the lounge, waving it at him. Ernie didn't hesitate to chase after her, and easily grabbed her hand. He pulled it down, and their eyes met.

Megan's eyes flickered down to his lips and it took a split second before he tugged her down by the wrist, and their lips collided together. She didn't taste like strawberries (Hannah), nor did she taste like caramel (Susan). She tasted like something else; something Ernie couldn't place.

And so, Ernie vowed to kiss her again and again until he was able to figure it out.

* * *

For: TheRealRavenclaw and mindreadingweirdo! :D

Next up: Rose and Megan, Justin, Justin/Susan - no particular order. Also, maybe some older Hufflepuffs. :) Thoughts?


	18. Megan: Baby

Megan Jones hates children. To be specific, she hates babies.

When she was four years old, her first sign of magic was an exploding baby doll. She had got it for her birthday, and much to her mothers confusion, she hated it. She never played with it, and didn't even bother to smile when she had ripped the wrapping paper of the toy. No, little Megan had frowned and threw it across the room in favour for her ratty old barbie dolls.

It's when she's thirteen and holding her Aunt Caroline's little newborn, she finally feels something tweak in her heart for the tiny life she held in her arms. Baby Lucy was so warm, and comforting, and somebody you could trust. Someone who was going to grow up, and learn all the things that Megan knew, and live a life full of laughter and mistakes.

When Megan felt tears spark her eyes, she decided that babies were okay. Not that she'd admit it.

* * *

Requests will be filled in the next few chapters. Meanwhile, here's a bit of Megan. :D


	19. Ernie and Hannah: Letter

"I can't believe this," Ernie muttered to himself, falling back onto his bed with a heavy sigh and a piece of parchment scrunched in his hand. "Hannah, come over here and read this, will you?"

Hannah looked up from where she was working on her Transfiguration essay. It may have been the Easter holidays, but they were still given homework. Without missing a second, she pushed herself off Justin's bed and headed over to Ernie's.

She laid down next to him wordlessly, and he handed her the piece of parchment. As she unfolded it, she discovered it was a letter.

_Dear Ernie,_

_I'm breaking up with you, and I'm apologising in advance of how crappy this letter will be, but please keep reading because I need to explain why._

_I'm think I've fallen out of love with you. I know how stupid that sounds, but I just don't think I like you more than a friend any more. I'm telling you this because I don't want to keep carrying on with a lie which may have started from the day when the words "I love you" left my mouth._

_I'm so sorry, and I hope we can still be friends. Please, please forgive me._

_From Susan_

A choked noise from Ernie broke the silence that had overcome them, and Hannah turned to face her best friend with an apologetic look. "Oh, Ernie, I am so sorry."

"No, it isn't your fault," Ernie told her, looking away from the look of sympathy she was giving him. If he kept on looking at her, he'd cry - and he wasn't prepared to lose his manhood by crying in front of her.

Hannah bit her lip and within the second, she had wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. "Hey, Ernie. If you want, I can start reading some of my trashy Witch Weekly magazines to you."

"I think I'll pass."

* * *

I may have ended it a bit awkwardly, but seeing as I haven't updated in nearly a week... :P And the requests I shall get to, I just thought I'd get this out of the way first. :D


	20. Hannah: Magic

Hannah falls for him, and it's nothing like magic.

It's after that kiss on the skirts on the Forbidden Forest that she realises, and she really doesn't want to like him because he intimidates her. If she likes him, then she'll have to go through the whole drama of deciding whether or not to tell him.

If she decides to tell him, it'll take a month to gather up her courage because she'd be scared. Scared about being rejected, laughed at, and gossiped about. She wouldn't want to be known as the girl who couldn't get _Zacharias Smith _to date her. Zacharias Smith who dates practically everyone.

Hannah eventually confides in Susan about this because she wants an opinion from someone else that isn't a boy because, really, Susan's the only other important girl in her life since her Mum died. When she confesses to Susan, the redhead gives this little half-smile before saying that Hannah should just tell him because she'll never know if he likes her back any other way.

And so, Hannah makes her decision. She settles on telling him.

It's a Saturday night when Hannah's left alone with him in the common rooms that she finally admits to him that she fancies him. She's shaking, and rambling, and close to tears, and wanting to jump up to go have a good cry in her dorms - but she doesn't, thank God, because his lips descend upon her and . . .

Gosh, he's a good kisser.

* * *

A/N: Pretty sure that was a tad messy and unflowy, but I decided to just post any way. Hope you like! :)


	21. Susan: Paper

Susan breaks up with Ernie by an owl, and she feels like crap after sending the letter.

She's not sure when but at some point she fell for Justin instead of Ernie, and that wasn't the plan. The plan was that if things didn't go well with Ernie, she'd make a clean break and not hurt anyone. That didn't happen. She hurt two people, maybe even three, by breaking up with Ernie this way.

A lot of people think Susan's an idiot, but she's not. She knows fully well that the relationship between her and Ernie will never really be water under the bridge, but she wants to try to attempt and salvage the remains of their friendship, then piece it back together.

She doesn't even want to start with the whole Justin fiasco. Susan now knows that she should have thought things through before she decided to ignore his feelings and get together with his best friend. Everything is so envitably fucked up that beneath it all, Justin's the one in the middle of this.

And, like she did with Ernie, Susan decides to write him a letter.

* * *

A/N: A little screwy, but overall I think it went alright. Thoughts? :)


	22. Girls: Bumblebees

A pack of eleven year old girls stood bunched together in front of their dorm mirror. It was their first official day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and each girl had been sorted into Hufflepuff.

After pulling on their uniforms, and staring at each others clothes, a similar thought raced through each of their heads: _Do I look like that_? With that, they had all trudged to the mirror and simply stared at their reflections.

"Oh, my Gosh," breathed Hannah.

"We look like bumblebees," Megan stated bluntly. She attempted to do up her tie, but failed miserably. "Honestly, who choses black and yellow for house colours?"

"This is ridiculous," added Susan solemnly.

Eloise sighed. "Agreed."

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? :)


	23. Hannah, Justin, Susan, Ernie: Epic

Hannah leans with her back up against the wall and her face buried in her hands. When she hears Justin's roaring laughter coming her way, she lifts her face and shoots him a half-hearted glare. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, Merlin!" Justin laughs, almost breathles as he finally reaches her. "That was epic, Hannah! I can't believe you just did that! Epic, I say!"

Susan is the next to come, and she rushes up to Hannah with a giggle, pulling her into a hug. "They're evacuating the hall right now! It's going to take ten minutes at least!"

Then Ernie arrives, a very serious expression on his face. "Did you really just transfigure your ferrets into a flock of flamingos?" He sounds stern, but then a grin breaks out on his face, "Because that is bloody awesome. I swear, I was going mad in there. You're the only reason I'm getting through this exam!"

Hannah hugs Susan back and she laughs softly, "Ernie, don't be silly. You've been studying like crazy!"

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Personally, I thought the ending was sudden but I was stuck. Hope you like! :)


	24. Megan: Scream

Megan's scream tore through the dead silence of the Dark Arts classroom and echoed off the walls as she collapsed to the floor, writhing it unbearable pain.

This time, the person on the other end of the wand was Gregory Goyle. His face was twisted with concentration at first, soon followed with a smug expression as the spell suceeded. Nowadays, Dark Arts was the only thing he managed to get top of the class in.

After five or more minutes of watching Megan go through endless torture and pain, Amycus Carrow decided to call it and stopped Goyle. Not because he felt particularly sorry for the girl, but because there were more students that needed to be "taught".

Megan was left as a sobbing mess on the floor, the pain enabling her to move. And instead of bitchy or sarcastic, there was a new adjective to describe Megan Jones. _Broken_.

* * *

A/N: I've had writers block for this story, so I hope it turned out alright. Thoughts? :)


	25. Ernie: Schedule

Ernie is known for his organisation. His organisation skills are infamous.

When asked why he puts himself under so much pressure, he tells people the truth because he doesn't like to lie. He says that he just likes being organised and having the comforting knowledge that he knows what he needs to know. Also, because studying is one of the only things that Ernie can control in his life.

Every day after class, Ernie takes the time to rewrite his notes over and over again until there's not one smudge of ink on it and everyone can read what he's written. In the dorms, his books are arranged by subject, then sorted into alphabetical orders. His little black notebook is his constant, and he doesn't go any where without it.

During the OWL exams, Ernie is the one who led to Hannah's breakdown. He had been boasting about how he's in a relaxing routine with studying eight to ten hours a day. Nine is his average. When he finally sits the exams, he has the comfort of knowing that he tried the best he could and that he couldn't have done any better than he would now.

Ernie's proud to say that he passes his OWLs with flying colours.

* * *

A/N: I'm 25% done. :)


	26. Everyone: Hufflepuff

They're not strong enough. They're weak. They'll be the first to break.

It's all they hear during their fifth year when they get involved with the whole Dumbledore's Army business and they try their hardest to ignore the not-very-subtle whispers because they're all here for Cedric. Cedric who used to be their hero. Cedric who's now dead.

They work hard during the hidden meetings because they know if they do, they'll no doubt be a vital part in the fight again You-Know-Who - and that makes ignoring the mutters a little bit easier.

* * *

A/N: Not the most spectacular of updates, I know, but I hope it's decent. :)


	27. Everyone: Scared

"I'm scared," Justin admits quietly as they stand at the platform, bidding their good-byes.

Hannah reaches out to take both his hands in her while Ernie cups his shoulder reassuringly with the others gathered around him. Hannah hastears in her eyes but she fights them back, trying furiously not to cry. "I-I'll miss you, Justin."

"Yeah," Ernie agrees quietly, swallowing hard, "it won't be the same with you, you know?"

"You better be careful, you wanker," this comes from Zacharias who's looking at a point above Justin's shoulder to avoid meeting his eyes.

A sob breaks their facade of strongness and Susan pushes past all of them to fling her arms around Justin's neck in a tight hug. "I can't believe..." she begins, before shaking her head. She doesn't know what to say so she pulls back and presses her lips to his in a chaste kiss to say those unspoken words.

_I'll miss you._


	28. Megan and Rose: Think

Rose balances precariously on the edge of the owlery window, her head tilted back and eyes closed with her arms out wide to balance herself.

Megan glances up from where she's hastily scribbling a letter to her parents. "Rose, you're going to kill yourself one day - and just so you know, I'm not going to be the one to tell your parents. They'll murder me if I get you killed."

Rose shrugs carelessly. "I'd rather it be me killing myself than having someone doing it."

"You'll have me killing you soon if you don't shut up," Megan mutters with a roll of her eyes.

Rose's hand flies melodramatically over her heart. "Oh, that hurts me! It feels like a thousand knives stabbing my body all at once! Ah, the pain!"

They're not similar in the least, but they share a strange friendship. There's about three years between them, and they still see each other for who they are. Megan's still that bitch who nobody really likes, and Rose is still that dangerous joker who should have been sorted into Gryffindor.

"So, Megan, what does it feel like to have Ernie's tongue in your mouth?" Rose teases after a minute or two, a wicked grin playing on her lips. "I bet it feels reaaalllyyy -"

Megan cut hers off with a knowing smirk, "- Don't be jealous, Rose. Just because you want Dennis to kiss you..."

This stops Rose in her tracks, and she nearly falls off the window ledge by looking up too sharply, causing Megan to scream out. As Rose steadies herself, she asks calmly, "What about _Dennis_? I don't want to kiss him! He's my sworn enemy."

Megan ignores this. She's too caught up in thoughts of Rose tumbling to her death as she shrieks, "God, you're an idiot, Rose! What if you had fallen off?"

"Better me than someone else?"

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? :)


	29. Zacharias and Everyone: Labels

It's one of those ridiculously stupid days during fourth year, and Susan's sticking post-it notes over Zacharias' back as he sleeps in the library.

Justin and Wayne write on each post-it note before it gets stuck, Ernie tries to be stern and reprimand them all while a grin tugs at his lips and Hannah's head is buried in her hands as she tries her very best not to laugh - but fails miserably.

During a Potions lesson, Padma Patil peels a label from Zacharias' back and dangles it in front of his face between two fingers with an amused little smile on her lips. It reads: Kick Me.

"Prats," Zacharias mutters.

* * *

A/N: Not my best, but thoughts? :)


	30. Zacharias and Hannah: Guitar

The strings of the guitar dig into his fingers as he strums, but he's grown used to the pain across the years and he keeps on playing, his eyes falling closed so he doesn't see the keen gaze of the blonde in front of him. With a moments hesitation, he begins to sing the lyrics to accompany the accoustics.

When he's done, he looks up at Hannah with a hard swallow. He isn't usually this nervous but... something makes him soften around the blonde - not that he'd normally show it in front of her.

She's biting her lip and brushes a piece of hair out of her eyes before she says softly, "That was brilliant, Zacharias. You've got a real talent."

"I know," Zacharias quips, masking his relieved expression before she sees it. "You want me to teach you?"

Hannah nods, grinning, "I'd love it if you did."

Zacharias puts his guitar down and seizes the blonde by the waist, pulling her back so she settles against his chest. He hands her the guitar and takes her hands, guiding her fingers in the right position with his chin resting on her shoulder. He murmurs instructions into her ear and feels her shudder.

He can't help but smirk. He always knew that playing a guitar would be a sure way to getting the girls.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try and get the requests done in the next few chapters. :) Thoughts?


	31. Susan and Justin: Sky

They get together in a broom cupboard.

It's an accident, really. They'd been sent to get a couple of little shovels for Professor Sprout because there weren't enough to go around the whole class and when they go to get them, the door slams behind them and promptly locks itself from the other side.

It turns out that neither of them had their wands.

An hour later, they sit against the wall with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. He can barely see the outline of her face it's so dark, so when he leans down to kiss her, he misses and gets her nose instead. He hears her giggle as she initiates the kiss instead, moving her head so her lips found his.

It isn't either of their first kisses so it's not special in an oh-Merlin-I-can't-believe-this-is-actually-happening kind-of-way, but it's special in a this-is-the-beginning-of-something-fantastic kind-of-way - and neither of them are about to complain.

* * *

A/N: Written TheRealRavenclaw. Hope it isn't too crappy. :) Thoughts?


	32. Eloise and Wayne: Art

Eloise loves to draw.

As she sits with her back resting against a wall in a corridor, she has her sketchbook in her lap, along with a few muggle pencils. She lifts one to the paper, and spies Megan and Ernie playing around in the snow, laughing and looking so happy that she's envious.

She bites her lip and then starts sketching - lines, curves, filling in. She hears footsteps approaching and turns to see who it is.

"Hey," Wayne greets, running a hand through his hair as he sits next to her. He looks over her shoulder, raising his eyebrows. "What's that?"

Eloise quickly closes her sketchbook and says quickly, "Nothing. It's nothing, really."

But Wayne's having none of that and quickly snatches the sketchbook off her lap before she has a chance to object, pulling it out of her reach and opening it. She doesn't dare meet his eyes the whole time he's looking at her sketchbook, instead choosing to play with the hem of her skirt and study her stockings.

"Merlin, Midge," she flinches at the nickname, "these are good, dude. I mean, you should be a published drawer or something like that. These are totally awesome." He hands her back the sketchbook and waits for her to reply.

She raises her head and he smiles, so she smiles back. It's kind of special. "Thanks."

* * *

Requested by MRWandARW. Thoughts? :)


	33. Boys: Crab

"I think that Slytherins should be crabs, not snakes," says Wayne, out of the blue.

They've been trying to get to sleep since curfew which was an hour ago, and were finding it way too hard. Every once in a while, someone spoke and then they all got into an argument until Justin tries to keep the peace and suceeds - for about five minutes.

There's a pillow thrown at him from the direction of Zacharias' bed. Unfortunately for Wayne, Zacharias has good aim and it connects roughly with his head. "You're such a dumbass, Hopkins."

"No, it makes sense!" this comes from Justin who's now sitting up in his bed, nodding enthusiastically. "They're constantly snapping at everyone."

Zacharias rolls his eyes so hard that they almost go rolling out of their sockets. "They don't scuttle," he says, as though they're the most idiotic people in the world.

"They don't slither either," argues Wayne, throwing Zacharias' pillow back at him and missing. He ignores the blondes snigger. "I think they really suit crabs, even if they don't scuttle. Crabs are -"

"- Merlin, shut _up_!" Ernie groans, running his hands over his face. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Of course, they don't shut up for the rest of the night and by morning, no-one has won the argument.

* * *

Requested by Chalcedony Rivers - a banter between the boys. Thoughts? :)


	34. Hannah, Zacharias, Ernie: Evil

Evil.

Hannah doesn't like the word. She's learnt over the years that people only use it in hatred and disgust - to spite another person such as You-Know-Who. So why was she pummeling Zacharias with her fists and shouting the word at him?

"You're _evil_! Evil, evil, evil! How could you do this to me? You _promised_! You promised me that you weren't sleeping with her!" Hannah shouts, hitting Zacharias in the chest as hard as she can. "God, does your word mean absolutely nothing? I trusted you! It is _over_, Zacharias!"

The door swings open and before she knows it, Hannah's being pulled off by Ernie and she struggles in his arms as Zacharias has the decency to look ashamed before leaving the dorms. Ernie grabs Hannah by the shoulders and looks her in the eyes, murmuring, "Hannah, please calm down. He isn't worth it."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Ernie Macmillan!" Hannah shrieks, her voice cracking only slightly. "He cheated on me! He deserves everything he gets! I hate him!"

* * *

Thoughts? Also, taking requests but I can't guarantee they'll all be filled. :)


	35. Zacharias: Green

Pansy is a Slytherin, and not his Hannah, and it's so _wrong_.

They don't talk about it because they both know they're using each other. She knows he's thinking about someone else whilst kissing her, and he knows she's probably thinking of Draco Malfoy. So when she scratches his back and moans out Seamus Finnigan's name, he's shocked.

Afterwards, they're both panting heavily and he looks at her as she lays impassively next to him with a cigarette between her lips. He hates that. His sheets always smell like cigarette smoke afterwards. "So, Finnigan, hey?"

She ignores him and that's okay because that's not the kind of lovers they make.

* * *

A/N: A bit off an explanation about what Zacharias did to Hannah in the last chapter. Also, while Zacharias smokes, he doesn't like the smell of it in his bed. :)

**_ALSO, 200 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW AWESOME YOU ARE! I KIND OF LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH!_**


	36. Hannah and Justin: Uneven

It's second year and Justin's in the hospital wing and everyone - but _especially _Hannah - is a mess.

She visits every night and holds his hand, recounting stories at the top of her head because she's heard that's what muggle people do if someone they care about are in a coma.

"Do you remember how we first met? We were on Platform 9 and 3/4 and I was trying to get my trunk on to the train? Remember? And I couldn't get it on because it was too heavy so you came over and helped me, then I helped you... but I got distracted by Harry Potter and dropped the trunk on your foot. Sorry about that."

She leaned over and with a blush in her cheeks, she kissed his forehead and continued to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

Requested by daysandweeks. Sorry it wasn't exactly Justin/Hannah, but I hope you like it all the same. :)


	37. Megan and Ernie: Smug

"Ernie!" Megan cries out, pushing past the crowd and jumping into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist as she smothers his face with kisses. "Oh, God. I thought you were dead or something. I missed you."

Ernie chuckles, twirling her around as he pushed a piece of hair from her face. "I missed you, too. Tell me, when did you become so crazy?"

"When some wanker decided not to write back to me for three weeks," Megan retorts easily, punching his shoulder. "_God_."

"Actually, it's Ernie, but I can see how you can get confused," he teased. "I definitely have God-like features to me, don't I?"

"In your dreams, perhaps."

* * *

TheRealRavenclaw requested a Megan chapter, so hopefully it's alright that I included Ernie too? :)


	38. Wayne and Eloise: Pig

"And I am very disappointed in you, Wayne."

Wayne nodded up at Professor Sprout, trying to suppress his grin. Really, the situation wasn't funny in the least and he was probably going to get a howler, but it wasn't his fault. Who wouldn't do what he did if a close friend was insulted right to their face.

Next to him, he could hear Eloise still sniffling as she looked at the ground. As Professor Sprout let them go, Eloise practically shot out of the door - probably to go lock herself in a bathroom stall and cry for awhile.

He was surprised when she was standing outside, waiting for him. "Thanks, Wayne."

Wayne finally cracked a grin. "No worries. For you, I'd break Goyle's nose with a Herbology textbook anyday."

* * *

Thoughts? Requests? :)


	39. Boys: Protection

"And, most importantly, remember protection," finished Cedric with a loud sigh, looking at the fourth year Hufflepuffs who were staring at him with something akin to horror. He grinned at their expressions. "Something wrong, guys?"

"I'm never reproducing!" spluttered Ernie, earning nods of agreement from the others.

"Dude... I can't believe Professor Sprout even asked you to tell us that," Wayne said, grimacing. "That's bloody disgusting, that is."

"I'm never shagging a girl," Zacharias said solemnly. At the looks of confusion from the other - he had, after all, blatantly lied and told them he had lost his virginity last year - he quickly added, "_again_. I'm never shagging a girl _again_."

Cedric watched all of this play out with amusement. He couldn't wait to see how long they would go without realising that half the stuff he just said wasn't true.

* * *

For AzureFalls who requested a drabble with pre-gen characters. This has Cedric in it so hopefully it will do? :)


	40. Ernie and Megan: Anarchy

When seventh year starts, it's all out hell.

"Oh, God, _Ernie_," she squeezes out, a lump rising in her throat. She starts to cry. "You could have been killed."

"Hey now," he mutters, reaching out to take her face in his hands and kiss her forehead, thumb brushing away tears. "Don't cry. Please don't cry."

And then they're hugging tightly - holding, clinging, as though they're going to loose each other if they let go. He pulls her next to him, turning to his side painfully as she muffles her face in his shoulder to quiet the sobs.

* * *

Requests will be done soon - I promise. Meanwhile, thoughts? :)


	41. Girls: Penguin

Susan tilted her head as she observed Eloise's choice of outfit, her smile gradually falling from her lips. "Ellie..." Eloise winced, but didn't say anything. "No offense or anything, but you kind of look like... a penguin."

Eloise looked indignant for a second until Megan steered her in front of a mirror, forcing her to see her reflection and Eloise began to realise that Susan was kind of right. "Not exactly right for the Yule Ball, I suppose."

Hannah perked up from where she sat on a stack of chairs, leaning forward and grinning. "Look on the bright side, yeah? We can tease the boys when it's their turn to wear suits."

* * *

Written for jobogtheqwerty who requested a shopping trip with the girls. Also, ThePandorica has started writing a Ravenclaw drabble set which is brilliant, so check it out! It's called Wit Beyond Measure. :) Thoughts? :)


	42. Justin: College

His whole life was planned out before he was born.

It was annoying as hell, trying to live up to his parents expectations. They didn't take his feelings into account. What if he _didn't _want to become some smart lawyer who owned their own firm, or some fancy doctor who owned their own practice?

His parents enrolled him into Eton College when he was about ten years old, but less than a year later a letter arrives. It was delivered by an owl from Hogwarts. Despite how crazy and out-of-this-world it was, he was a little relieved when he found out he was a wizard because...

It means he doesn't have to live up to his parents expectations.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Requests? :)


	43. Everyone: Beach

They all crowded underneath an umbrella which was barely big enough to fit two of them, let alone all of them.

It was summer holidays and Justin had invited all of them over for a day out to a Muggle beach. And whilst they all agreed to come, quite enthusiastically, it turned out that half of them refused to even touch the water.

He knew it was probably something to do with the fact that he had teasingly, yet casually, mentioned there were things in there which would most likely sting you to death. The looks on their face were hilarious at the time, but now he's started to regret it.

"Susan, rub some lotion onto my back, please?" After she did, he stood up and reached for Susan who shrieked. He scooped her up easily into his arms and ran for the water, promptly dumping her into it as soon as he got there. She spluttered, reached for his hand and pulled him down, dunking him under.

After a minute or two, everyone had joined in and forgotten about what he had said. It was the best summer ever.

* * *

A/N: This was a bit dodgy, I know, but still, I'd appreciate your thoughts and requests. :)


	44. Eloise and Wayne: Icecream

"I'll trade you a bite of my cupcake for a lick of your ice-cream."

Eloise looked up at Wayne in amusement and pretended to consider this. Before she could make her faux-decision, he decided to feed his cupcake to her anyway and get a bit of icing her nose in the process. When she went to wipe it off, he grabbed her hand and stopped her with a cheeky grin.

She couldn't have been more surprised when he leant down with a wink and kissed it off.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? :)


	45. Hannah, Ernie, Justin: Competition

"It's not a competition." Hannah crossed her arms over her chest as she looked between Justin and Ernie who sat on the couch. "Susan just wants someone to care for her. Someone that she can rely on. Someone she can love."

Ernie went to look at Justin in hopes of eliting an eye roll from the other bloke, but instead he was ignored.

"You guys are best friends," Hannah continued softly, shaking her head as she looked at the ground. "And the amount of fighting you guys are doing lately is ridiculous. I love Susie, but... we never fought this much before you guys decided to both love her. She doesn't need people to be playing tug-a-war over her."

* * *

A/N: I've been swearing like a madwoman because I uploaded the wrong chapter last night - it was meant for 'Not A Fairytale', a Demelza/Jimmy one shot, sorry! I just re-uploaded it.


	46. Susan and Megan: Queasy

Susan gripped the edge of the sink, closing her eyes and forcing back the wave of nausea that hit her.

Outside of the bathroom, Megan was practically threatening to ram the door with her shoulder and then drown Susan in the water of the toilet bowl. "Susan! Hurry up the _fuck _up, or at least let me in! I need to use the loo!"

Susan opened the door and said as calmly as possible, "I think I'm pregnant."

This stopped Megan still and she stared at the redhead, face dawning in horror. It took her a second to register what Susan actually said and she swallowed hard. "But . . . that's . . . I didn't know you and Justin had . . . did you?" She trailed off.

Her answer was a nod. "Just before school came back . . ."

"But that's just . . . _fuck_, Susan! You're barely even seventeen years old! We're in the middle of a war! You can't have a _baby_, Susan! It's . . . you can't!" Megan ranted, getting pulled into the bathroom by Susan. The door was locked behind her. "Merlin . . . what are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" shrieked Susan, running a hand through her hair. "I don't even know for sure! I mean . . . I can't exactly go up to Madam Pomfrey and ask her for a pregnancy test, can I? Oh, _damn _it! Damn it . . . _damn _it!"

Megan walked over quickly to the bathroom cupboard and pulled it open, searching for something. She came out triumphant with a muggle pregnancy test in hand and read out the instructions on the back, then threw the box to Susan. "Here. Catch. I'll be back."

About five minutes later, Susan emerged from the bathroom, white and shaky. As she sat down on the bed, she bit her lip. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: **Hazel-And-Ivy wanted something with Susie, here it is. Thoughts? Good or bad?


	47. Cedric: Dogs

It's a week after he and Cho have gotten together and they're laying on his bed.

"I like cats more than dogs," Cedric admits, shrugging at her surprised look. "Heaps of people reckon I'm a dog person - I dunno why, but they just do."

They were just chatting, but then Cho makes a move and boldly places her hand under his shirt before proceeding to give him the best snog of his life. That night they get carried away - the night before the final task - and Cedric has faith they'll get carried away many more nights after that.

How wrong he was.

* * *

**A/N:** Written for Tomiko Lou who wanted some Cedric including Cho - I'm sorry it's not my best. Thoughts? Requests?


	48. Zacharias, Susan, Ernie: Jeans

Susan frowned as she came down from the girls dormitories, holding a pair of jeans between her fingers. She leant over Zacharias' shoulder, dangling them in his face until he finally swatted them away. "Zacharias! This is the third pair of jeans I've found in the girls dormitories this week! If you want to shag Hannah, then at least clean after yourself!"

Ernie moved his knight across the chessboard, looking at Susan warily as she huffed and fell onto the lounge next to him. "Don't get them anywhere near me," he grinned. "I'll get contaminated with Loser's Lurgy."

Zacharias threw a cushion at Ernie's face, groaning when it didn't make contact. As Ernie opened his mouth to speak, he quickly interrupted and announced, "Loony Lovegood is a daft bimbo!"

"Yeah, but she's hilarious when you listen to her," Ernie chuckled, throwing the pillow back at Zacharias. "I've been meaning to ask you anyway, why the hell do you have so many pairs of jeans? I'm finding them all over the place lately, so tell me."

"I look damn sexy in them."

It took one glance between Ernie and Susan before they both burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

**A/N:** Written for daysandweeks who wanted some Zacharias. Also, a HUGE thank you goes out to digigirl02 who reviewed just about all of the chapters! Thank you and thank you to everyone whose reviewed so far! We're over 300 reviews! :D


	49. Hannah and Zacharias: Curious

"Oh, my God!" shrieked Hannah, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as Zacharias stood on the table in the middle of the common room. It was basically deserted and the only people there were them, but still... she always was a rule abider. "Get down from there! What are _doing_?"

Zacharias sent her an infuriating look and reached down to untie his shoes. "I'm taking off my shoes."

She vowed not to make a fuss but as he threw a shoe to the floor, then started on the other, curiousity got the better of her and she asked, "_Why_?"

"So I can take off my pants," he replied easily.

Hannah's eyes widened when he reached for the buckle of his pants with an arrogant smirk. Quickly, she squeezed her eyes shut with a blush lighting up her face. He wasn't actually going to take his pants off in the middle of the common room, was he? Oh, dear _Merlin_.

* * *

**A/N:** Written for Chalcedony Rivers who wanted some Hannah/Zacharias - I hope you like it, even if it ended a bit dodgily. Thoughts? :)


	50. Susan: Kill

It's less than ten minutes after she's given birth and there's death and destruction happening beneath her where she's laying in the hospital wing. She's all alone except for her baby whose in the other room.

They're the only ones there until two Death Eaters storms in with their curses and hexes. She spots her wand on the table next to her and tries to grab it, but it slips from her reach and clatters to the floor.

The noise is all it takes for the Death Eaters to be alerted to her presence and, instantly, she knows she'll be killed.

She spares a look towards the door and sees Justin. _Her _Justin, standing in the doorway with his eyes wide in fear. "I love you," he mouthes in her direction. Even he knows he can't save her.

As a Death Eater raises his wand, she screams her last words, "I LOVE YOU! CALL HER AMELIA!"

The last thing she hears before she dies is the cry of her baby in the other room and, for some reason, she knows in her heart that she'll be safe.

* * *

**A/N:** Officially halfway there! Thoughts? :)


	51. Hannah: Snow

"Let me go!" Hannah shrieked through her laughter, subject of Ernie and Justin's merciless tickling. She's been lifted up off the ground by Ernie and knows if she keeps thrashing, she'll be dropped but she just can't help it because it's just so... ticklish. "Please... please..."

She hears the laughter of Susan from the tree she's sitting against and pokes her tongue out at her, then spots Zacharias heading towards her and cries out, "Zacharias... help me... please!" She manages between giggles.

Zacharias simply smirks over at her and she glares at him as she's dropped in the snow. She thinks that's the end of the tickle fest until Ernie leans over her and she knows by the look in his eyes that he's not going to stop tickling any time soon.

Darn it.

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? Requests? :)


	52. Rose: Chicken

Rose Zeller should have been sorted into Gryffindor, that's what everyone says.

She disagrees with them. When it's her fourth year, she knows for certain she's not Gryffindor material because whenever someone dares to stand up to the Carrows, she finds herself shaking like a leaf. Usually no-one pays attention to her fear, but then along comes Dennis Creevey one Muggle Studies lesson.

The person to stand up to the female Carrow this time is Euan Abercrombie.

As he opens his mouth to speak, she finds her hand being gripped by Dennis' underneath the table. She pushes away the voice in the back of her head commenting how odd this all is because less than a year ago he was her sworn enemy. As soon as Euan starts screaming in agony, she focuses on him holding her hand and for once, she's able to stop shaking.

After that, she makes plans to sit with him every lesson and that has absolutely nothing to do with the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? Requests? Next up will probably be either Justin or Ernie. :)


	53. Everyone: Family

Unlike Gryffindor or Slytherin or Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff is not broken up into groups.

Instead, the best word to describe them is that they're a family. A family of friends who stick together through thick and thin, not minding that they're made up of all different types of people: the loving life one, the intelligent one, the risk-taker, the laid-back one, the too-kind-for-their-own-good one, the beautiful yet flawed one, the cynical bitch and the unknown one.

Sometimes, no, actually... most _times _they're fighting amongst themselves but that's okay because, really, that's what a family is supposed to do - fight, but know deep down inside that they'll never stop loving one another.

* * *

**A/N:** Thoughts? Requests? Next up will probably be either Justin or Ernie. :)


	54. Justin and Susan: Observe

It wasn't love at first sight.

Instead, the love of Susan and Justin's developed over a series of years with their friends observing them grow closer together and then place bets of when the two would realise they were both head-over-heels, crazy-in-love with each other.

When he first met her, he didn't even know her name. Instead, he absentmindedly asked her to pass the bread at dinner. The next day in class, he found out her name from Hannah and didn't give it a second thought - little did he know that it would come after the words, "I love you..." in five years time.

So it wasn't love at first sight, but who was to say that was the best kind of love? In Justin's opinion, love was love and no matter how you found it, it was still the most wonderful feeling in the world to have that special someone love you back.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this is all over the place, but I wanted to try and push pass my writer's block. Sorry. Are there any thoughts or requests? Next up will be probably be Ernie. :)


	55. Ernie: Polite

Manners were instilled in Ernie Macmillan at an early age and whilst some (read: most) considered him to be pompous, he was just being polite. Really, he was, because his mum always taught him to treat others as you want to be treated.

One day when he's walking to class and can hear the taunts of Draco Malfoy as he mercilessly picks on someone younger than him, he can't help but 'accidentally' slam into his shoulder. When Malfoy stumbles, then glowers up at him, Ernie simply gives an apologetic look and says, "Sorry 'bout that."

As he walks away, a grin curves his lips because yes, his mother always taught him to be polite, but she never said he had to be sincere about it.

* * *

A/N: Going through some serious writers block about this story. I really, really want to finish it but I'm finding it difficult. Anyway, thoughts? Requests on who you want to see next? :)


	56. Wayne and Eloise: Acne

It's the end of fifth year when it all changes with Eloise. He finds her crying into her knees in the middle of the night, sitting on a lounge in the common room. He sits beside her and asks her what's wrong.

"No-one wants me," she says in a broken voice, "and why would they? I mean, look at me. I'm pathetic. No wonder people are always calling Hufflepuffs pathetic - look at who they've got in their house. Look at me. Stupid, ugly, acne-riddled Eloise Midgen who was daft enough to try to curse her acne away and ended up with an off-centre nose forever."

She's crying even harder now, staring at the floor and Wayne can't help but cup her face between his hands. He studies her for a moment before wiping away the tears with the pad of his thumb, speaking slowly, "You know what, Ellie? Fuck 'em. Fuck the lot of them, because I think you're the most gorgeous girl in school and nothing anyone says can stop that."

Eloise looks up at him - vulnerable, blushing, and so incredibly real. He leans in and tilts his head to the side, then meets her halfway.

* * *

A/N: For daysandweeks who wanted some Wayne - I added a little Eloise in there, hope you don't mind! :) Thoughts about this utterly cliche drabble? :D


	57. Megan: Leash

Her mother was in the first and second order; her father was killed when she was a baby.

Well, that's what everyone assumed happened to Caradoc Dearborn and Megan believed them completely until Mad-Eye Moody pulled her into a kitchen when he came to visit her mother when she was about fifteen years old and confided in her that they never found a body.

She'd been horrified. What if her father had been out there all along and no-one looked hard enough for him and he slipped through the radar? Maybe the Order did something to upset him and he joined the Death Eaters? She'd never know.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Sorry it's been a while since my last update, but I'm struggling to think of new drabbles! Also, this would probably better be titled (un)leashed since Moody unleashed a secret. Sorry it's a bit boring! Any requests? (:


	58. Hannah: Luck

Hannah's lost after the war ends.

She can't find anyone other than the countless, limp and unmoving bodies around her. She can't find Susie or Justin or Ernie or Wayne or Megan or Eloise... and she knows Zacharias - the fucking _coward _- left long ago before the chaos really started.

And then she sees him. Neville. Her knight in shining armour long before he killed that snake. As if by fate, their eyes meet across the room.

And then she's running and throwing herself at him in a tight hug before kissing every inch of his face, and finally his lips. It's not the perfect first kiss - they're injured and scarred and bleeding - but it doesn't matter because they're both lucky to have survived.

* * *

A/N: Written for Tomiko Lou who wanted some Hannah/Neville. Thoughts? Requests? :)


	59. Zacharias and Megan: Wood

"It's your fault, you know," says a familar voice, breaking into his thoughts. He looks up into the face of Megan Jones staring down at him. "If you didn't cheat on her in the first place, you could still be with her." She pauses for a minute, letting the words sink in. "Do you know that she actually considered taking your miserable arse back?"

"Fuck off, Jones," Zacharias sneers, scowling at her. "Seriously, go away."

"It took ages to convince her that she'd only be hurting herself if she did. I swear, we were about to whack her over the head with a plank of wood until she finally got what would happen if she did end up getting with you," Megan continues. "Then after that, when she was finally convinced, she spent a week crying herself to sleep."

Zacharias opens his mouth to interrupt her, to tell her that she should just shut up already. He doesn't need to hear this shit. He lives with the guilt of what he did to her everyday. If he could turn back time, he'd take back what he did in a heart beat. "Shut up. Now."

His words have no affect whatsoever on her rant. "We had to take shifts trying to reassure her that it would be alright. She'd get through this. I mean, fucking hell, Zacharias. You broke her heart three months after her mother _died_. What kind of person does that?"

Zacharias closes his eyes, shaking his head. When he finally opens them, he takes his chances and looks at her. She raises her eyebrows in response and sends him this look as if to say, 'You're so fucking pathetic,' before she walks away and leaves him feeling weighed down with even more guilt than he started off with.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! I've been having very, very important tests at school, along with writers block. So, thoughts? Requests? :)


	60. Ernie and Justin: Bounce

It's about a month after he and Susan have broken up and he finds himself trapped in the dorms with Justin. Who was the last person he wanted to see. Not because Ernie blamed him for the break-up, but because he blamed himself for be selfish and keeping Justin and Susan apart so long by getting involved in a relationship with the latter.

"So, I heard about Susan, mate," Justin says, tapping his fingers on his knees. "I'm -"

"It doesn't matter," Ernie interrupts, shaking his head before an apology can even escape Justin's mouth. He shrugs. "I have it on good authority that she fancies someone else, and she deserves to be happy, right?"

"Yeah... yeah, she does," Justin replies, trying to appear casual. "So, uh... do you know who it is?"

"Are you purposefully being an idiot, Finch-Fletchley?" he jokes, cracking a grin because this is classic Justin - always not quite sure of himself. "It's you, mate. She fancies you."

Justin's looks up, a goofy grin spreading across his face. He stands up and just about runs to the door, a bounce in his step. He quickly glances over his shoulder at Ernie before he leaves the dorms completely. "Thanks. For telling me. It takes a lot of... thanks," he finishes awkwardly. "Do you mind if I..."

"Just go get the bloody girl already!" Ernie orders, letting out a laugh as Justin sprints out the door about a second after the words leave his mouth.

* * *

A/N: Written for Midnight Moonfly who requested Ernie/Justin frienship, along with HeartlessLittleHampster who wanted something sweet/innocent - though I'm not quite sure this falls under any of those categories. So, any thoughts? Requests? :)


	61. Megan and Wayne: Moustache

Megan's not quite sure who suggested it, but she definitely knows it wasn't her because she couldn't have possibly suggested that she, Eloise and Hannah go as The Three Musketeers to a dress up party. She wouldn't voluntarily wear a moustache in a million years.

She feels an arm wrap around her waist and hug her before sweeping her hair to the side to rest their head against her shoulder. "Nice costume," the person laughs into her ear. She doesn't recognise the voice straight away (or at least that's what she's claiming) and she breaks out of their arms, seizing her plastic rapier sword from her belt.

She swirls around and raises it, prodding the personal space invader's chest lightly. "_En guarde_!"

"Bloody hell, Jones!" comes a very familar voice and she watches as the person raises their hands to lift off a black helmet to reveal that it's Wayne - not someone she can actually have a duel with, unless she wants a lot of people freaking out. "Just chill out, yeah? Otherwise, I'll have to assault you with my light saber!"

"You better hope that isn't a euphemism for something, Hopkins," Megan warns darkly, putting her sword back in it's rightful place as she turns around to rejoin Eloise and Hannah again.

* * *

A/N: Written for xrawrDINOSAURx who wanted another Megan chapter. Any thoughts or requests? :D


	62. Susan and Wayne: Peanut Butter

Susan has been craving a peanut butter sandwich for days.

So, naturally, she sneaks out of the common room to the kitchens the first chance she gets and runs into Wayne Hopkins. She freezes and gives him a nervous smile. "Hi, Wayne. Nice day. Bit... dark, isn't it?"

Wayne doesn't buy into her act for a second and cracks a small grin. "It's the middle of the night, Susie. Of course it's bloody dark. Which, coincidentally, brings me to my next point. Are you sneaking out?"

Susan winces, almost imperceptibly, before giving him a timid little smile. "Maybe? It's just... I've wanted a peanut butter sandwich for ages. You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"That you want a sandwich? Of course not," Wayne says, slinging an arm around her shoulders before letting out a ridiculous, evil cackle. She imagines, if he could, he'd be rubbing his hands together in over-exaggerated glee. "After all, I've finally convinced someone to join the _dark side_. I'm so proud, young grasshopper."

Relief floods Susan and she lets out a laugh as he guides her towards the kitchens.

* * *

A/N: I really want to get into the dynamics of each friendship, so they'll probably be a lot of friendship!drabbles ahead. Also, I reloaded chapter 27 because I realised that chapter 50 wouldn't actually work unless I did so. So, any thoughts? Requests? :)


	63. Hannah, Megan, Susan: Fitting

The first impression Megan gets of Hannah and Susan is that they're both idiots.

She's getting a fitting for her robes and sees a blonde girl around about her age duck behind a drape with her feet poking out from under it as she hides from a redhead who's struggling not to laugh as she does an over-exaggerated search for her.

It's annoying, not at all amusing - and the two of them manage to keep it up even after her fitting is finished. Megan huffs in annoyance when a particularly loud giggle reaches her ears and enough is enough. She stalks over to the drapes and rips them open, just wanting the game to be over - what she didn't count on was the whole drape falling down.

Her eyes widen as she hears the shrieking of the woman who did her measurements and the redhead grabs her hand. All three girls make a run for it, winding round alleys until they're sure they've escaped the wrath of Madam Malkin's employee. By the time they stop, they're all out of breath and Megan looks up at the girls appreciatively. "Thanks for that. I'm Megan."

"No problem," the blonde says, grinning at her. "I'm Hannah, and she's Susan. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

A/N: Written for L.A.H.H who wanted more drabbles about early meetings. Hope you like it! Any thoughts? Requests? :)


	64. Justin and Zacharias: Video

He's just come out of the shower, already dressed in a pair of fresh pair of pajamas, and sees Justin (at least, he thinks that's what his name is) staring at something Zacharias doesn't recognise in his hand. "What is _that_?" he asks disdainfully.

Justin looks up, apparently breaking out of his confused state to say slowly, "It's called a video camera and, for some reason, it's not working."

"Let me see," Zacharias insists, reaching out with his hand to grab the 'video camera' from Justin's hesitant hands. After a moment of inspection, he glances at Justin warily. "This isn't a muggle thing, is it?"

"Yeah, why?"

Zacharias shoves the video camera back into Justin's arms, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Because muggle electronics don't work in Hogwarts. It interfers with the magic." He shakes head, mentally adding, _Moron._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Written for jobogtheqwerty who wanted a first meeting between the boys. Any thoughts? Requests are welcome with open arms.


	65. Eloise: Orange

"Eloise, sweetie..." Susan started off tentatively, "... what's the matter?"

Eloise raised her head from where she was frowning into her lunch and met Susan's eyes. "Nobody - and I mean _nobody _- wants to go to the Yule Ball with me. I overheard Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan talking the other day. Apparently, it's because of my acne... and my nose."

Susan shared a glance with Megan who looked half-ready to lob it at the back of Finnigan's head. "They're idiots, Eloise. Just ignore them."

"They're just caught up in the idea that all people our age should look like veelas. They're idiots," Hannah chipped in, shaking her head. When Eloise continued to frown, she reached across the table to grab her hands. "Personally, I think you're one of the most gorgeous people in our year. Especially when you smile."

"Yeah... yeah," Justin agreed. He sent her a dorky grin, grabbed the orange from Megan's hand and drew a smiley face on it with a bottle of ketchup nearby. "See, even the fruit agrees, Eloise. You should just turn that frown, upside down!"

Eloise's expression remained passive as she stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Thanks guys, but... I think I'm going to go read in the library."

Nobody questioned it when the two Gryffindors came up to the Hufflepuffs that night with two matching black eyes and an apology for Eloise at the tip of their tongues.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to think that Megan and Justin teamed up to be total badass' and thus had a total throwdown on Seamus and Dean, but it's almost one a.m. so maybe I'm a bit delusional. _Anyhow_, thoughts? Requests?


	66. Hannah and Ernie: Shiny

"Ernie... why would you do something like this?" Hannah breathes, sitting next to him on the hospital bed and pressing an ice-pack against the ghost of a bruise forming above his eye. "It's just so not like you. You could've gotten yourself seriously hurt."

Ernie reaches up and places his hand over Hannah's, giving her a soft smile. "Because someone had to beat the cheating bastard up, didn't they? I wasn't about to let Justin do it. He'd get his arse kicked in a second, you know that. Though I do think he and Megan had something to do with that Gryffindor beating in fourth year..."

Hannah blinks, her eyes shining with tears and she lets the ice-pack drop to the floor as she flings her arms around him. He falls back into the pillow, letting himself be hugged by this little blonde he calls his best friend. Her shoulders are shaking with laughter - at least, that's what he thinks it is until he realises the wetness soaking through his shirt.

He pulls away, grabbing her by the shoulders to look her in the eyes. She's deliberately avoiding his gaze. "Hey, it's going to be alright, Hannah. You're going to be alright. I know you are," he murmurs, reaching out with his thumb to brush the tears away from her cheeks.

When Hannah finally looks at him, she bites her lip. "I don't know what I did to get a fantastic best friend."

Ernie leans in to brush his lips across her forehead before settling down on the bed, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close against him. "I don't know what I did either," he murmurs after a moment. "But I do know that I'm eternally grateful."

* * *

A/N: Written for ThePandorica and Tomiko Lou who wanted Ernie/Hannah friendship. It's not as light as I wanted it, but hopefully it will do! Thoughts? Requests are completely welcome.


	67. Rose: Angst

When Rose reflects on the older students, she's really got to think that they make their house the most angst-filled one in Hogwarts.

See, Hufflepuffs tend to wear their hearts on the their sleeves and that's caused a lot of dissention between the students amongst the years. Especially with relationships. Hell, the Hufflepuffs three years above her have seemed to change partners a billion times.

Off the top of her head, there's been Susan and Ernie, Susan and Justin, Ernie and Megan, Hannah and Zacharias, Eloise and Wayne - along with rumours of Ernie and Hannah, Megan and Cedric and, finally, Zacharias and Megan. But then if you want to be specific and include other houses... it just becomes a huge mess of names.

All Rose can wonder is... how on earth can Hufflepuff be considered the _good _house?

* * *

A/N: It's not all that exciting, I know, but... my excuse is that I couldn't think of a better reply to the prompt? (*cough**cough*). Thoughts? Requests? Both are extremely welcome. :D


	68. Ernie and Megan: Numbers

It's only a few days away until Christmas and Ernie's watching Hannah, amused, as she counts how many days until Easter.

Every once and a while, Wayne decides to distract her with talks of presents - so he can laugh as she has to start all over again. Every time it happens, Hannah whacks him on the shoulder and chides him on how rude it is, but everyone can see she's struggling not to grin.

Ernie feels a tap on his shoulder and tilts his head back to see Megan holding a sprig of mistletoe above his head. "Here I was thinking my girlfriend wasn't into stuff like Christmas. Megan, you have just officially slayed all my stereotypes for you. I am _ridiculously _proud," Ernie teases, giving her a grin.

"Ernie?" Megan says sweetly, ducking her head so she's mere inches away from his mouth. "Just shut up and kiss me."

He doesn't hesitate to comply.

* * *

A/N: I really wanted a Christmas-themed one and chances are I won't be able to actually post on Christmas, so here's an early present for all of you guys! Merry Christmas! :)


	69. Megan and Zacharias: Clock

She's fast asleep, an arm wrapped around her waist, when the loud blaring of an alarm clock goes off.

Megan lazily reaches out to press the snooze button but then the nights previous events come flooding back to her and she checks she is still fully dressed before clambering out of the bed to look at the pervert sleeping next to. "Zacharias," she breathes, dangerously, before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his head.

When that doesn't wake him - the _bastard _- she reaches over and slaps him fair across the back of his head. "Wake up!" she says loudly, wincing as her own voice pierces her very hung-over brain. She rumages through his drawers, throwing half of his things on the floor before she finds a hangover potion and swallows it back before leaning over to slap him again.

Zacharias mutters something under his breath, sounding very close to the words, 'vindictive bitch,' and finally wakes up. "_What_?" he snaps.

"You are a complete and utter arsehole, you know that? You got me drunk!" she shrieks, watching his face twist in pain with a sense of satisfaction. "Not only that, you also managed to proposition me about a million different ways. I cannot believe you."

"It's not like we're involved with anyone else, Jones," Zacharias says, sheets pooling at his lap. He's naked from waist-up and she's still a teenage girl and even if she's angry with him, she's trying not to outright stare at his shirtless state. "And, as much as it hurts me to admit it, I didn't suceed in seducing you - so stop the fucking shouting."

Megan's very tempted to scream at him again, just to spite him, but she settles for a withering glare and calmly walking over to the door before slamming it as loudly as possible on her way out. She tries not to grin when she hears him shout at the door, "You're hot when you're angry!"

She fails.

* * *

**A/N:** I promise this will not turn into a romance for them! By the way, **_over 500 reviews_**? All of you guys are amazing! Thank you so much. :D

Due to a suggestion by Chalcedony Rivers, I've made a timeline of all the relationships - though it probably doesn't make much sense. However, here it is (just remove the spaces): h t t p : / / s p a r k l e r x f l a m e . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 5 82 6 . h t m l


	70. Cedric: Hard

They all miss Cedric.

In one way or another, he's touched their lives. For Susan, it's holding her hand in second year whilst they're visiting Justin in the Hospital Wing. For Eloise, it's dancing with her at the Yule Ball when she didn't have a partner. For Megan, it's being her first kiss. For Hannah, it's calming her down when the Dementors boarded the train in third year.

For Zacharias, it's hauling Seamus Finnigan off him during a fight. For Ernie, it's staying back to tend to his injuries after a Quidditch match. For Justin, it's helping him figure out his feelings for a certain girl. For Wayne, it's letting him share a compartment with him during first year when no-one else would.

So, it's hard for them to deal with such a big loss to the Hufflepuff house. It's hard for them to lose someone they cared about so deeply. It's hard for them to lose someone they all considered a friend.

* * *

A/N: I've got really terrible writer's block and I need inspiration, so if any of you could make some suggestions about future drabbles - who'd you like to see next, what kind of predicaments they'd get in, etc - it'd help a lot! Thoughts? :)


End file.
